SOUL EATER IS REAL!
by petragirl987
Summary: My name is Petra and I'm a orphan with two other orphan friends, twins Eric and Jason. We almost get killed by a wacked bully, when we're teleported... to the anime Soul Eater... WHAAAAA! Rated T for a little swearing
1. Chapter 1

This is based after the end of the manga

PETRA'S POV (me)

I'm sitting in my room, watching some Soul Eater AMV's on you tube. I love that show so much! How I wish it was real I think to myself, while I lean backwards into the hard chair staring at the old computer. I am a orphan. I am in an orphanage. And let me tell you something… there computers suck. The orphanage I'm at only has 1 crummy old computer. And, well I'm not actually allowed to use it. Its 3 am I had sneak into the office of the people who run the orphanage. Mr. and Mrs. Sandrofs. How I got in? It's so easy to open a locked door with a bobby pin. It's probably a really stupid thing I'm doing right now because if I get caught I will have to do extra chores. This orphanage is horrible, I have to share my bedroom with 4 people and it's as little as a tiny kitchen. There 45 girls and 51 guys and almost all of them have to share with 4 other people. The people who get rooms to themselves are the Sandrofs kids, Julia, Luke, and Christpher. Julia is 17,Luke is 16, and Chris is so high and mighty they can do whatever they want to us and not get in trouble. But if we touch a single hair on their incredibly annoying heads we get extra chores and homework for weeks. Also there's only 1 bathroom per 20 kids, but for the Sandrofs kids they get their own. I hate them. The Sandrofs are stinking rich but do they care about the rest of us? No.

I have blond short hair (a little above my shoulders) with two pink streaks at the front. Boy did getting those pink streaks get me into trouble, but it was worth it making the stupid Sandrofs mad. I payed for the pink streaks with my own money I made do odd stuff around the town, I also had to pay for my clothes too.. I am wearing black shorts, a black t shirt with dark blue flame patterns. I also have a scruffy pair of black running shoes. I think my best feature is my eyes. They change colour depending on the light and distance. They can be blue, green, or grey. I'm 13. At the orphanage we have to pay for everything except us sleeping here, well not with money atleast. We pay for the nights we stay by doing manual labor of sorts. Fixing roofs, cleaning bathrooms, kissing the freaking ground the Sandrofs walk on. The orphanage is in the middle of the country side with no one around to get mad at the Sandrofs for how they treat us. It's like the olden times, if we do something to make them made they would hit us with wood, their hands whatever. Also when I say Sandrofs that includes the kids they can hit us. Everyone in the orphanage is from 8-17 everyone at 18 hits the road not caring about the rest of us. I wouldn't even be in this crummy place if my parents hadn't… before I can dwell of horrible thoughts I hear noises outside the door.

It's the Sandrofs kids. What are they doing up?! I silently shriek in my head while turning off the computer. I hide underneath the desk. I see the knob off the door turning, I forgot to lock it! I see them poke their heads in. Please don't find me I silently chant in my head. They creep into the room thank god the room is dark so they can't see me.

"Why was the door unlocked?' Chris asks

"I don't know…" Says Luke

"Quiet you two!" Julia hisses at them.

I watch them creep over to a cupboard in the corner of the room and open it. I accidently gasp when I see what's inside. Money, so many wadded up bills inside the cupboard. There stealing from their own parents! Julia turns around and spots me underneath the desk… shit.

"Well, well what do we have here? A bug" Julia sneers at me while Luke grabs my leg and pulls me out into the open.

'Well, well what do we have here? A stupid idiot." I sneer at Julia mocking her

Julia glares at me.

"Hold her!" She yells a Chris and Luke who hold me down

She comes over and stomps on my stomach.

Damn did that hurt, I couldn't even scream because if I did Mr. and Mrs. Sandrof would come in no doubt getting mad at me, while their kids would probably say they caught me trying to steal the money.

Julia raises her foot to kick me in the face when

BANG A calculator hits her in the face.

We all look towards the door. Standing there are two twin boys both with brown short hair wearing brown shorts and light blue t shirts. One has blue eyes, the other twin has green eyes. I smile because standing there are my only friends in the orphanage Eric, and Jason. Eric is the boy with blue eyes, he loves building things he's also the one who through the calculator. Jason is the other twin, he's into sports their both twins but complete opposites, also they both love Soul Eater too! There 13 also. Eric raises a hand which has two small red balls in it. He throws them near me, they burst into smoke. Luke and Chris are taken by surprise let going of me. I run towards my friends through the smoke, Julie grabs on to my sleeve but I duck and twist losing her. Me and my friends race out of the room, followed by three very pissed off kids. Julia has a knife in her hands. Me and my friends race up the stairs huffing and puffing.

"How (huff) did you (gasp) find me?" I choke out running as fast as I can.

"We were stealing some grubb from the Sandrofs personal stock when we saw you go in there." Jason says with no effort, he's perfectly fine running up the stairs since he's so athletic.

The Sandrofs have their own personal kitchen near their office, which of course we are not allowed near.

We make it up to the roof, no doubt people heard us running up the stairs but no one cared. The orphanage is a big mansion so the roof is really large its triangular so one small slip and bye bye. The Sandrof kids run out after us, Julia at the front, Chris at the rear. We are all on a 1 inch flat part, the roof slants on either side. Eric is the one closest to Julia, while Jason is in front of me.

"Any more of those smoke balls?" I whisper to Eric

"I wish" He says

"Oh look at this, if you losers move too quickly you'll die and I will be rid of you forever. The best part is I could just say you guys were trying to kill us and slipped. Of course my parents will believe me." Julia said with a cruel smile inching closer and closer to us wielding her blade.

"Uh Julia…" Chris starts to say

"Shut up or you'll end up like them" Julia snaps

Holy crap she's nuts. It's so dark we really could die if we don't be careful. I'm almost frozen with terror. Julia walks up to a terrified Eric who sadly is frozen with fear.

"Bye" Julia says before pushing Eric, who stumbles into me, and then I stumble into Jason. We start to fall, everything goes into slow motion, I see Eric and Jason's face as we fall, there both terrified, I see Chris's he looks horrified watching us fall, Luke looks shocked like he didn't think Julia would do it but not horrified, and Julia, she looks evil smiling horribly while we fall. I cant believe, I'm going to die at the hands of a stupid jerk who I so wish I could at least punch before I die. At least I'll die with such good friends; I wish they didn't have to die with me. I close my eyes waiting for the end. Then something weird happens. I feel myself slowing down, almost floating. I open my eyes and I see a white light surrounding me I cant see anything else, and then I feel grass underneath me and the light disappears. I'm surrounding by a forest and I see my twonf riends lying on either side of me looking dazed. But something's wrong. The trees, grass, my friends, ME. We're ANIMATED.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" I shriek. Eric sits up looking at me and Jason.

"What's going on?!" He whimpers.

"We were just about to die and now we're here!" Jason says

"But where's here?" Eric asks in a small voice

"I think I know where we are." I say

'WHERE?!" both Jason and Eric yell at me.

I don't say anything I just lift my figure and point ahead of us, because peaking over the trees is a school. And not just any school.

The school for Ministers and Weapons.

DEATH SCHOOL.


	2. Chapter 2

We were silent for a few seconds they Eric started babbling how this wasn't possible, and Jason kept repeating "This is so cool!"

Woah I just realized that I has something on I didn't have before, I was wearing a black belt with 5 pockets, and one long scabbard.

''guys look at this belt!"

Jason and Eric looked at it.

"When..?" Jason begain

'Maybe we died and this is where you go after, or maybe we are all in a coma." Eric sayed

"Oh how cheerful" I responded

"Guys I cannot believe it we are in the anime Soul Eater!" Jason yelped looking like he was going to faint

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" Eric yelled clutching his head

"I wonder what Julia, Chris, and Luke saw when we got transported here." I mumbled

Eric looked like he was about to respond when we heard a rustling behind us. All three of us froze then turned around slowly. What I saw almost made me scream with terror. Because standing behind us drooling was a monster with blades on its arms, a big mouth and no eyes. (The monster in episode one, first one we saw Maka and Soul fight)

" .God" I whispered terrified.

"What do we do?! What do we do?!" Jason started mumbling

The monster just stood there looking at us, and then it began to slowly walk towards us. I swear it smiled evilly when it saw how terrified we were.

"RUN!" I screamed taking off into the woods with Eric and Jason right behind me

We ran through the woods me first, then Jason, then Eric. The monster was fast on our heels. Then Eric tripped and slammed into a tree.

"Ugh" Eric whimpered

"ERIC!" Both Jason and me yelled, the monster was right in front of Eric now.

"G-go away!" Eric yelled

The strangest thing happened, when Eric yelled that he changed. Lying where Eric had been were 5 black daggers. Jason ran towards the daggers.

"JASON! Look out!" I screamed, the monster lunged at Jason.

Then Jason transformed too! He turned into a black sword, lying on the ground. I couldn't let the monster devour them! I ran at Jason, or the sword, whatever. The monster then turned hearing me coming and snarled, I rolled at the same time the monster tried to jump me. I grabbed the sword then ran to the tree where the 5 daggers were laying. I grabbed the daggers quickly, now I was holding a bunch of weapons. The belt! That's what it was for! I stuffed the weapons into he pockets of my belt, just in time to the monster looked pissed and was charging at me.

"Petra! Throw me!" Eric yelled from a dagger

I pulled him out and I could see his face in the dagger. I threw him as hard as I could at the monster; the dagger hit the monster in the shoulder making a cut. It howled in rage. I pulled out the sword, I could also see Jason's face in the blade he looked terrified. I ran at the monster ducked underneath his blade arm and stabbed him in the stomach. It went still then disappeared leaving behind a red glowing soul. Jason and Eric returned to normal.

"That was amazing!" Eric said

"I call first soul!" Jason yelled while grabbing the floating soul and popping it into his mouth.

"Hey!" Eric walked over to Jason "I wanted it too!"

"You'll get the next one." Jason said while chewing on the soul

I watched them happily, but then I felt a pain in my stomach.

"Auhg" I fell to the ground

"PETRA!" Both jason and Eric yelled running at me

"What's wrong?!" Jason asked

"She's hurt!" Eric said while holding up my shirt a bit to show the my stomach where a large gash was.

"I-I guess I didn't dodge the monster's blade as I thought I had" I managed to say the pain was immense

"Come on we have to get her to the Death school!" Eric said while he and Jason grabbed me.

They carried me across the park to the giant stairs of Death school, I was bleeding all over the place I had no idea how I was still conscious though I wish I wasn't.

"We need help to carry her up this stairs!" Eric said looking up at the stairs.

For a second no one knew what to do when…

"YAHOOOOOO!"

"B-Black*Star calm down"

Around the corner of the street walked Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"I am god! I cannot calm d-" Black*Star stopped talking when he saw me and my friends, by now I was in so much pain I didn't really know what was going on.

"Oh my lord!" Tsubaki said running towards us with Black*Star close behind.

"What happened?" Tsubaki asked us

"We were ambushed by a monster, it sliced her" Eric explained, Jason didn't say anything he was a bit stunned about meeting Tsubaki and Black*Star.

"Do not fear!" Black*Star said to me "Your god is here! I will help you up the stairs!" He grabbed me and started running up the stairs.

Tsubaki was right beside him "You should be unconscious that monster must have had some sort of substance on its blade that made it so the wound would keep bleeding, and that you couldn't go unconscious. "  
I didn't answer I felt like I was in hell, while behind us Jason and Eric were trying (and failing) to keep up with us.

We arrived at the top of the steps.

'We're at the School it will be alright now." Tsubaki told me

We entered (including a huffing and puffing Jason and Eric who finally were at the top of the steps) into the Death school.

-Author's Note

Thank you to Mewtwo3642, and, S4656guy for your reviews.

Mew congrats you were first review! (sorry guy)

And guy the starts after the end of the anime.


End file.
